Fred Weasley
by EtichaErix
Summary: Fred wakes up in his appartment with someone he didn't even knew was there... FWAJ. R & R, please!
1. Wicked surprise

Fred Weasley woke up one morning with a tremendous headache, and feeling that this day couldn't end fast enough, he turned around in his king-size bed and found himself breathing into a long black hair. Sneezing, he sat up and saw a long curvy body under the quilt. He didn't see who it was, but he understood what he had been doing the previous night. He blushed. Oh well, ever since that day he broke up with Alicia Spinnet, he hadn't dated anyone – and definitely not someone this beautiful.

He let a long finger walk up the woman's back, playing with her hair. Suddenly, the young woman yawned and said sleepily:

"Don't do that, Fred, it tickles." Something cold went down Fred's spine, and he said horrified:

"Angelina!" She turned around and looked at him with brown eyes behind long eyelashes and smiled.

"What?"

"I… I…" Fred stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"In your bed, or here at all?" she wondered, and came closer. Her hair tickled him on his chest.

"No, no, no, wait a sec", Fred said. "Don't do that, I want an answer first. What are you doing here at all? I saw you flirt with George last night."

"So you do remember the party?" Angelina answered with another smile. "I thought you would have forgotten that now, considering just how much alcohol you consumed."

"So that's why my head is pounding!" Angelina laughed and came so close to him that he could feel her body heat.

"Angie, please!" he begged, "Answer my question."

She sighed. "All right, I will. You were so drunk – and I don't know why, has it to do with Alicia? - and since no one seemed to want to take you home, I did it."

"How did you get into…?" Fred did a gesture, including his home and bed.

"I borrowed your keys. And believe or not, but you were able to make love after all that alcohol." He blushed so hard that the colour matched his hair.

"Angie, I'm really sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay", she said and laid a finger over his lips to make him quiet. "I liked it."

He breathed in so hard that he started to cough. She laughed.

"Do you always become so red in your face when women say that?"

"Angie, listen. I don't know how this happened, but I'm very sorry, and I guarantee that it won't happen again." She looked crossly at him.

"Won't happen again?" she said in disbelief. "After everything you said to me last night?"

"I don't even remember that I made love with you, for God's sake!" Fred said moaning. "And besides, since when are we so confident with each other? Last time I spoke with you, you turned your back on me."

"You flirted with me, Fred! And I thought that you still liked me after…" Angelina started to cry silently. She got out of bed, and with the sheet wrapped around her body she hurried into the bathroom. On the way she picked up her dress which had landed on the floor the previous night. Fred couldn't help it; he had been so drunk that he didn't even remembered having made love with Angelina. She slammed the bathroom door shut. Fred got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Angie", he said with a low voice. "Please, come out. This doesn't improve things."

"Damn you!" Angelina shouted at him through the door. "I trusted you!"

"I was drunk", he said carefully. "Angie, sweetie, please come out so we can talk it through like adults."

Angelina opened the door. Her eyes were red and she looked very angry.

"I'm going now", she said, turned away from Fred and picked up her handbag from the floor. Fred grabbed her around the wrist, and pulled her closer.

"Angelina, listen to me. I was drunk last night. I didn't know what I was doing. You said that you liked it." She nodded, but turned her face away from him. He forced her to look at him.

"What if", he said and his voice became low and hoarse, "what if we try it again, now that I'm not drunk? It would be an honour."

She stared at him in disbelief. Fred came a bit closer, and then, very slowly, he kissed her. She didn't resist, nor did she stop him when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

A few seconds later her dress was on the floor again.

Afterwards, Fred lay still on his back, with Angelina lying across his chest, looking up at him.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you let me go?" He kissed her thoughtfully on the forehead and stroke her hair.

"I…" he blushed. "No, I shouldn't say it."

"Please?" she said and took his hand. She stroke it slowly over his thumb. He shivered, and continued.

"I wanted to know… how it felt making love to you. Without being drunk."

"Fred…"

"Angie", he interrupted her, "I love you. I've just been too cowardly to tell you before."

She sat up, leaned on her elbow, and smiled down on him.

"I've waited for those words for years, Fred." He threw an amazed glance and then looked away.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't seem right. Besides, I didn't want to force something on you if you didn't want it."

"I see." Fred sat up, yawned and looked at the alarm clock on the bedtime table. The red numbers showed 11.32 PM.

"Shit!" he said and jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Fred?"

"I should have been at the shop for two hours ago! George will ask me where I've been, and I can't lie to him and – "

"Then just tell him." Angelina's voice was calm.

"What?" He frowned.

"Why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well… It's just that…" He came back to the bed. "We're not used to each other yet," he said lowly, and sat down next to her. She leaned forwards and killed him softly.

"We could be", she smiled. He laughed and kissed her again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing yet", she answered. "Why?" Her brown eyes glimmered.

"We'll meet here, and then we'll see if we'll do anything."

"When?"

"Seven?"

"Perfect." He kissed her and rushed into the bathroom. After a few minutes he came out

again and took his keys. Halfway out the door, he stopped.

"Can you lock the door when you go out?"

"Do you have an extra key?" Her smile provoked him.

"Somewhere. Why, do you want it?"

"If I may." Her smile meant more than one thing. He swallowed hardly.

"Just wait one sec." When he had found the key, Angelina was dressed.

"Here you go", he said. She kissed him softly, and all of a sudden he had trouble breathing.

"I'll see you tonight", she said and walked out of the room. He walked after her, and forgot to lock. Halfway down the first stairs he remembered, climbed up again and locked the door. He felt happier than ever before.


	2. Before the night

**AN: **Look, I'm sorry. This is the party that Fred and Angelina were in when something happened between them. I forgot to upload this one before _Fred Weasley_, so this is simply the prologue to that story. **Enjoy, and R & R, please!**

¨

**Before _Fred Weasley_**

Ron stood in a corner of the room. He held a glass in his left hand, taking a zip from it now and then. He felt strange. As if the ground was to disappear any second. He gazed into the crowd of people in front of him. Somewhere he could hear Hermione's silvery laughter. He tried to find her in the crowd, but he couldn't find her. With a growl he stayed where he was.

Taking another zip from what he was drinking he looked around after Ginny. To be frank, he had no clue what was in his glass, and that might be for the best. He realised, with a sudden flash of lightning, that he was drunk.

_Not bad, _he thought. _This can happen more often._

Somewhere in the room, Ginny leaned towards Harry Potter and whispered:

"Are you alright, Harry? You seem to be a bit… I dunno… drunk."

Harry laughed. "I'm not drunk, Gin. Or not yet, at least. Your brothers are doing their best to drink me under the table."

Ginny frowned and looked at Fred and George, the both of them standing with a pair of girls, kissing. "They seem happy", she said.

"You mean drunk", Harry said and laughed again. "Yeah, well… wait a second, isn't that Angelina?" Ginny studied one of the girls, and then she said surprised:

"You're right! God, I didn't realise that George liked Angelina."

"Fred on the other hand must be trying to forget Alicia."

"By kissing her? Honestly, Harry."

"I don't know how Fred's doing it!" Harry said and laughed for the third time. His green eyes twinkled behinds his glasses. "All I know is that I envy him. I wouldn't mind kissing Angelina or Alicia. They're both attractive young woman and very smart, too. Not that you're not smart, Ginny, but I've known you too long", he continued hastily. Ginny smiled.

"I know. I wouldn't mind kissing Dean tonight. But he seems a little bit too drunk tonight for that", she added. Harry looked across the room and saw Dean drinking from a glass filled with something bubbly.

"I wouldn't drink that", he said thoughtfully. Ginny turned to take another look at Dean.

"Me neither", she said, "and I drink the most strange things." They both laughed.

Across the room, Dean Thomas started to feel strange. He had definitively been drinking too much, and some God punish once – he started to feel sick. With a hand over his mouth he hurried past the other students and into a room, where he threw up.

_Never again_, he thought, went out again, and took another drink.

Fred on the other hand, felt amazing. Sure, he had been drinking, and yes, he was a little bit drunk, but he felt absolutely amazing. Actually, he noticed with a frown, he felt so amazing that he saw Alicia in pair. There stood _two_ Alicia in front of him. He still had the taste of her on his lips, and he let his tongue slip over his lips to catch her taste. Her perfume still tingled in the air around him.

"You're drunk", Alicia said and frowned. "God, Fred, you are such an…"

Whatever he was, Fred didn't hear. Feeling somewhat very happy, he leant forwards and kissed her once again.

"Fred!"

The owner of the name nearly jumped. He looked up and stared into the eyes of his twin brother.

"Ey, Georgie, what's up?" George frowned.

"Okay, Fred, you're obviously more drunk than I am. I was just going to tell you that I'm going home, I need to sleep. Don't forget the shop tomorrow morning."

"Morning?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow. "Say eleven o'clock and I might turn up. I'm going to have the head-ache of my life tomorrow."

"Nine o'clock", George said and turned away. "You've seen Angelina, by the way?"

"No", Alicia replied and twisted herself out from Fred's grasp. "But I would like to talk to you…" She and George walked away, laughing and talking loudly. Fred shook his head, but, when he realised that doing that hurt too much, he walked across the room to Harry and Ginny, who stood talking with each other, holding a glass of champagne and taking a zip from it now and then.

"Hello Fred", Harry said smiling. "How are you?"

"I see stars around your face", Fred replied and turned to his sister. "Gin, you've seen Angelina?"

Ginny looked hastily at him. "I thought that she was with George?"

"No", Fred muttered. "Alicia's with George at the moment."

"Are they holding hands?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She stood up on her toes to see over Fred's shoulder, then looked at Harry and nodded. Her eyes turned black.

"Wait here", she said and gave her glass to Harry. "Hold this; otherwise George's going to get it all over himself." Harry grinned and took her glass. Fred and Harry watched Ginny walk across the room, stopping the older brother and talking very seriously with him. Harry laughed.

"I love your sister", he said to Fred. "She's adorable!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Fred said and yawned. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"It's all that alcohol, you know", Harry said and smiled. "Hey, there's Angelina! Angie, over here!"

Angelina Johnson, a tall, dark-haired young lady, turned around and saw them. Her smile made Fred's knees to behave funnily.

"Hi", she said with that dark, hoarse voice that Fred thought sounded just too good to be true. "How are you?" She hugged Harry and then Fred. Fred couldn't help thinking that his hug lasted longer than Harry's, and her perfume tingled in his nose. Suddenly, someone snapped their fingers in front of his face.

"Ey, Fred!" He turned around and looked straight into Angelina's eyes.

"The poor boy, he's drunk!" she said and put a cool hand over his forehead. "I'd better get him home."

"Do you need help?" Harry wondered. He smiled when he saw her face. "Sorry, I forgot that you're the big girl; you can do it without any help, just like on the Quidditch-pitch." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then hugged him as well.

"Oh Harry, although I know that you hate to hear it, my God, you've grown up to be the perfect gentleman."

"Shut up", Harry said and smiled broadly. "Come on, Angie, I'll help you to the door at least. It feels as if I'm abandoning you otherwise." Angelina took Fred's hand and helped him across the room. Harry smiled when they walked out of the door, holding hands.

"Take it easy", Harry called after them. Angelina's silvery laughter rang into the dark night.


	3. Such unlikely lovers

George sighed and looked at his wristwatch. Fred was late, and he couldn't help wondering why? Yeah, sure, they had been drinking the night before – a lot – but that wasn't a reason not to come to the shop the morning after. He sighed again.

Suddenly the door opened and his twin brother entered the shop. Fred had the widest grin George had ever seen – and he didn't seem to notice that he was walking towards one of the shells.

"Fred!" said George irritably. "Would you mind focusing on what you're supposed to do?"

Fred looked up with a surprised look upon his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, George. I had too much to drink last night."

"You don't say?" George said ironically. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you today? Did you have too much to drink you too?" George sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I'm just a bit irritated because one of the deliveries is late."

"Oh." George turned around and started sorting papers.

"Where did you go last night?" he said. "I didn't see you leaving."

"I left with Angelina." Fred answered, with his head down in one of the drawers looking for ink.

"What!" Fred looked up at George, who was staring at him.

"Yeah, I was so drunk that she offered to help me home."

"But… _my _Angelina?"

"_Your_ Angelina? What, do you own her?"

"No, I mean, it's just that… we were kissing last night", George said a bit lame.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we're going out tonight."

"Going out?"

"Yeah." Fred hesitated. "She's my girlfriend, George."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't… I'm sorry."

"It's just that… you're such unlikely _lovers_."

"What make you say that?"

"Well, you're not the… you know, loving kind", George said with a strange smile. "You've never had a girlfriend that's lasted longer than two weeks."

"Not you either."

"I'm your twin. Of course we're like." George gesticulated.

"I'm going to date her, you know", Fred said with a frown.

"So? Do you think I care?" George turned his back on his brother and continued sorting the papers.

"Wait a minute", Fred said angrily, "tell me what you meant with 'such unlikely lovers'." George sighed.

"Do you want to know the truth? I dated Angelina before, when you were dating Alicia. And she's not that easy to handle, you know."

"Don't talk rubbish about my girlfriend!" Fred spat out. "You're just jealous because I got her in the end and not you!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Then George put down the papers and walked quietly towards the door.  
"George, wait!" Fred said regretfully. "I'm so sorry, George, I didn't know what I was talking about, George, wait!"

But his brother closed the door after himself with a slam that shook the whole shop. Fred sank down on a chair and stared at the closed door.


End file.
